


Love Song in Four-Part Harmony

by sungabraverday



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, implied!Haylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/sungabraverday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're happy for Harry, they really are, but that doesn't mean they aren't going to tease him mercilessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Song in Four-Part Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [this photoset](http://itsniallb-tch.tumblr.com/post/40284962594/niall-and-louis-crackin-taylor-swift-jokes).
> 
> I have no idea if it makes sense, but I had to write it. It is probably awful and cheesy, because that is how I deal with the fact that I am writing RPF.

The four boys sat in their hotel suite waiting impatiently for Harry to return from his “date”. Dates aren’t usually supposed to take all night, but they couldn’t exactly blame Taylor; their Harry was very charming.

The door to the suite opened, and Harry walked in with a bag over his shoulder. He dropped it at the door, and turned to face the waiting four. “Again?” he asked, resignedly.

“Of course,” announced Louis, who started a count in, and then they burst out in a version of “Love Song” in perfect four part harmony.

Harry flopped down on the bed and pulled a pillow over his head as they sang.

After their serenade, Niall flopped down on the bed beside him and pulled the pillow off of his head. 

“Done with your Union J impression yet?” Harry asked sarcastically. 

“We’re just taking the piss, like,” Niall assured him cheerfully.

“She’s nice enough, really,” Liam added.

“Thank you!” Harry cut in, but was cut off again promptly.

“We just wonder when you’re going to end up in the lyrics of a song,” Zayn added.

Louis hummed the first few lines of “We Are Never Never Getting Back Together” and the four of them started up singing again. Harry snatched the pillow back from Niall and buried his head under it again.

Louis and Liam exchanged a glance and jumped up and piled onto the bed on top of Harry and Niall, Zayn a half-step behind. Harry squawked, and singing went forgotten as they all fought to get comfortable without breaking the bed.


End file.
